Friends and lovers in Abnegation
by percabethfourtrisclacelover
Summary: Tobias and Tris were lovers in abnegation. BUT what if it all changes when Tobias changes his faction to dauntless? There will be twist in the story. I ship fourtris so would never dream of harming them peace out. :-) Pls read I really appreciate comment and follows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hi I ship fourtris thanks for giving my story a try**

My name is Beatrice prior and the first time when I met Tobias Eaton was when I was 11 and he, 13.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

This had become a daily routine for me. Everyday in school people from other factions would bully and tease me for being a stiff (the nickname for an abnegation) and so scrawy and also taking my lunch and of course I couldn't do anything about it as I was abnegation and we were suppose to be selfless.

But one day a boy stood up for me he was from abnegation but didn't look like one. He had a tall muscular build and a hooked nose, black hair and deep, sea blue eyes that needless to say were mesmerizing. He might as well be dauntless as he stood in front of me and told the other factions to back off. They ran like children towards candy to get away from him.

He then offered his hand toward me and pulled me up with a strong but gentle pull. He then asked it I was okay I nodded and mumbled a quick, inaudible thank you and ran off.

**Flashback continues**

**Two days later**

The bullying had become less frequent since that boy had stood up for me and I think Tobias Eaton was his name. Son of the leader of Abnegation, Marcus Eaton. So of course he had a small amount of power. The Erudite had been publishing pretty foul articles about Marcus lately. Most of them was accusations of beating his son.

As I walked into class with my head bowed low I bumped into Tobias and again I mumbled a sorry and continued walking. But he had caught hold of my hand and pull me back saying that he didn't catch my name the first time we met. I murmured "Beatrice prior" and he grinning wildly asked me to be his friend and I couldn't think of anything but say yes

**~~~~Flashback ends ~~~~**

Tears come to my eyes when I think about the time he told me he had to leave abnegation because of his father. All the articles said about Marcus were true he was cruel and deceitful. Because he was the reason Tobias left me.

We were friends for 2 years and on our second year anniversary of being friends we met at a spot under a tree close to our house.

He had told me that he thought of me has more than a friend and then he leaned in and kissed me.

I was stiff in shock and then he pulled back. His eyes sad. But then I surprised my self and him to by the pulling his face toward mine and kissing him and he asked me to be his girlfriend.

We were a secret couple for one year before he had to leave. I had cried for nights after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-this 2nd chapter has a small twist but please don't hate me for it I made Caleb one year older than Beatrice so she's now 15 and Caleb 16**

**This is also a shout out to ellie2297 for giving me such amazing ideas.**

Chapter 2

Today is my brothers choosing day. I know for sure that he will choose abnegation. We made our way into the hall sat down with the rest of abnegation keeping our heads low and not conversing with each other.

The ceremony started. They were calling out names in alphabetical order. When Caleb's name came he squeezed my hand and made his way to the stage. He took the knife from Jeanine and cut his hand. Then he squeezed it into a fist and let the blood collect inside his hand then he raised his hand over the abnegation stones I shut my eyes thinking my guess was right but then I heared blood dripping into water. Erudite, my brother chose erudite. I can't believe it. Sure he read all the possible books he could get his hands on and he as smart as erudite in abnegation but he had inborn selflessness. I never expected him to choose erudite. As he walked off the stage toward the rest of the faction he just chose. As he stood among the rest of the erudite initiates he scanned the crowd and his eyes found mine and he threw me a look that screamed he was sorry but my face remained emotionless and then he looked toward our parents who just gave him a look of betrayal and sadness and I could feel my mother's body racking with silent sobs that she withheld inside her

One year later

In one month I had my aptitude would be two years since Tobias left I still cry over that time to time thinking he would have got another girlfriend by now and wouldn't remember me.

As I returned home after school, I made dinner, which was the typical abnegation meal:

Frozen peas and frozen chicken.

The doorbell rang the moment I finished making dinner. I welcome my father and mother in. bowing my head and asking how was their day.

They just nodded their head in response and made their way into the dining room where my father told my mother about the latest articles published by erudite. I listened quietly only answering when asked a question. Most of the articles with rumors about Marcus beating his son and abnegation. I almost wanted to go on the street and yell out loud that the articles about Marcus beating his son was true but if I did I knew Tobias wouldn't like it as it was his secret to share.

"Honey, Marcus requested us if he could borrow you to help around the house and I said yes, please go." As much as I hated Marcus I couldn't say no because that would be self-indulgent. After dinner and washing all the dishes I made my way to Marcus's house, which was next door.

I knocked and waited patiently. When he opened the door my eyes flared in anger but my actions remained polite.

So I said "Hello sir, my father told me you requested for me in help with the Housework?

"Ah yes, indeed can you please help with dusting the items if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't sir it's my pleasure."

"Please start with that room "he said pointing towards Tobias old room.

I almost wanted to cry. I missed him so much but I nodded my head and walked up the stairs cloth in hand and closed the door behind me then started working. When I was almost done I heard the door open and since I had the back toward the door I assumed it was Marcus. As soon as I turned around to see. A Belt came lashing at me and I fell to the floor. I cried out and Marcus said "you little idiot do you really think that I didn't know of you relationship with my son". The belt came again and again. Black edged at the corners of my eyes threatening to close. I only could wonder how Tobias beared this every single day.

I heard the door open again but I didn't see who it is as I was already drifting into unconsciousness. I heard something along the lines of memory serum and that it only targeted specific memories and a sharp pain in my neck before I blacked out.

**Okay so here's chapter 2 **

**Constructing criticism is allowed **

**PM me is you guys have any sorts of questions**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- okay I going to clear things up a bit the sharp pain in her neck previously was a syringe with memory serum in it developed by erudite and given to Marcus by an unknown person to forget specific memories about Tobias as her love and Tobias telling her about Marcus etc. and Marcus beating her.**

**(PM me if you can guess the person or if you have any more questions)**

On with the story…

When I woke up I was on a bed in my room. Huh. Strange. The last thing I remember was cleaning up Tobias's room. Tobias, ah yes I remember my encounter with him in school and after that we never met again. I had heard he transferred to dauntless which was a shocked because abnegation to dauntless transfer has never happened before. From what I've heard he was always disobeying rules of our faction. I was surprised they hadn't made him factionless when he was here

As I got up I felt a searing pain in my back. I let out a small whimper and Marcus along with my parents came running in. According to them I had passed out while doing Marcus's housework. Supposedly because of dehydration. I was pretty sure it was for some other reason besides that but whatever. They insisted that I relax in bed after I took a long sip of water. Tiredness took over my body my mind weakly protested but in the end my body won as the pain coursed through my body once again. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next week

Every day I woke up thinking some parts of my memory was missing but I quickly dismissed that thought. My life was as normal as it could be. Surprisingly the bullying had stopped though I don't remember how or why. But then my daily schedule was basically this: wake up, eat, go to school, come back, make dinner and sleep. Just like any other typical abnegation. Nothing interesting was happening in my life. But then again abnegation lifestyles were supposed to be boring.

My life went on like this until the aptitude test. My test administrator said the test didn't work on me. That I was divergent with an aptitude of three factions Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. She told me to keep it a secret and not tell anyone. She entered my result as abnegation and then she told me to head straight home with the other abnegation students acting as if nothing ever happened. I follow her orders and came back home and that's where my mother got hold of me and asked me my result.

I just whispered they were inconclusive because I knew I could trust her. She took a deep breath and asked which factions. Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless.

"Three?" she looked surprised but covered it up saying that whichever faction I would choose she would be happy with it.

Throughout the night I didn't get any sleep I tossed and turned in bed thinking about my test results and which faction I was going to choose tomorrow

Next day

Today is choosing day it has been a year since Caleb left.

No, I couldn't leave my parents like he did but then again I always felt that I wasn't cut out for abnegation. We made our way to the choosing ceremony this time Marcus said the speech

Marcus stands at the podium between the Erudite and the Dauntless and clears his throat into the microphone. "Welcome," he says. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world." Or, it occurs to me, one of five predator-mined ways.

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Marcus's voice is solemn and gives equal weight to each word. "Decades ago our ancestors realized that it are not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of human- kind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray." My eyes shift to the bowls in the center of the room. What do I believe? I do not know

I do not know; I do not know. "Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." The Amity exchange smiles. They are dressed comfortably, in red or yellow. Every time I see them, they seem kind, loving, and free. But joining them has never been an option for me.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

Ruling out Erudite was the only part of my choice that was easy.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."

I have never liked Candor.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

I blame selfishness; I do.

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

But I am not selfless enough. Sixteen years of trying and I am not enough.

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, and we find life."

Marcus adds, "Apart from them, we would not survive."

The silence that follows his words is heavier than other silences. It is heavy with our worst fear, greater even than the fear of death: to be factionless.

Marcus continues, "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."

One by one, each sixteen-year-old steps out of line and walks to the middle of the room. The first girl to choose decides on Amity, the same faction from which she came. I watch her blood droplets fall on soil,

And she stands behind their seats alone. The room is constantly moving, a new name and a new person choosing, a new knife and a new choice. I recognize most of them, but I doubt they know me.

When my name came my mother gave me a reassuring smile and I walked toward the stage and took the knife Marcus gave me, cut my hand, closed my eyes and thrusted it toward the abnegation bowl but then I heard gasps and coals sizzling and I opened my eyes.

I. CHOSE. DAUNTLESS


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers and gasps filled the whole room

I couldn't believe it I chose dauntless all that time I spent thinking I would chose the faction I was born in. I was shaken out of my daze as Marcus coughed loudly enough for me to hear and remind myself to get off the stage.

I TRAIN MY Eyes on the floor and stand behind the Dauntless-born initiates who chose to return to their own faction. They are all taller than I am, so even when I lift my head, I see only black-clothed shoulders. When the last girl makes her choice—Amity—it's time to leave. The Dauntless exit first. I walk past the gray-clothed men and women who were my faction, staring determinedly at the back of someone's head. Bu t I have to see my parents one more time. I look over my shoulder at the last second before I pass them, and immediately wish I hadn't. My father's eyes burn into mine with a look of accusation. At first, when I feel the heat behind my eyes, I think he's found a way to set me on fire, to punish me for what I've done, but no—I'm about to cry. Beside him, my mother is smiling. The people behind me press me forward, away from my family, who will be the last ones to leave. They may even stay to stack the chairs and clean the bowls. I twist my head around to find Caleb i n the crowd of Erudite behind me. He stands among the other initiates, shaking h ands with a faction transfer, a boy who was Candor. The easy smile he wears is a n act of betrayal. My stomach wrenches and I turn away. If it's so easy for him, maybe it should be easy for me, too. I glance at the boy to my left, who was Erudite and now looks as pale and nervous, as I should feel. I spent all my time worrying about which faction I would choose and never considered what would happen if I chose Dauntless. What waits for me at dauntless headquarters?

The crowd of Dauntless leading us goes to the stairs instead of the elevators. I thought only the Abnegation used the stairs. Then everyone starts running. I hear whoops and shouts and laughter all around me, and dozens of thundering feet moving at different rhythms. It is not a selfless act for the Dauntless to take the stairs; it is a wild act. "What the hell is going on?" the boy next to me shouts. I just shake my head and keep running. I am breathless when we reach the first floor, and the Dauntless burst through the exit. Outside, the air is crisp and cold and the sky is orange from the setting sun.

It reflects off the black glass of the Hub. The Dauntless sprawl across the street, blocking the path of a bus, and I sprint to catch up to the back of the crowd. My confusion dissipates as I run. I have not run anywhere in a long time. Abnegation discourages anything done strictly for m y own enjoyment, and that is what this is: my lungs burning, my muscles aching, the fierce pleasure of a flat-out sprint. I follow the Dauntless down the street and around the corner and hear a familiar sound: the train horn. "Oh no," mumbles t he Erudite boy. "Are we supposed to hop on that thing?"

Yes," I say, breathless. The crowd spreads out in a long line. The train glides toward us on steel rails, its light flashing, its horn blaring. The door of each car is open, waiting for the Dauntless to pile in, and they do, group by group, until only the new initiates are left. The Dauntless-born initiates are used to doing this by now, so in a second it's just faction transfers left. I step forward wit h a few others and start jogging. We run with the car for a few steps and then throw ourselves sideways. I'm not as tall or as strong as some of them, so I can't pull myself into the car. I cling to a handle next to the doorway, my shoulder slamming into the car. My arms shake, and finally a Candor girl grabs me and pulls me. After I stumbled in she introduced her self as Christina. She is tall, with dark brown skin and short hair. We sat down not wanting to fall off the train and after about 20 minutes on the train we heard shrieks of joy and one of the boys in the car yelled that they were jumping off on a rooftop.

The train has slowed down in the past few minutes, and I see that the boy who shouted is right: The Dauntless in the cars ahead of us are jumping out as the train passes a rooftop. The tracks are seven stories up. The idea of leaping out of a moving train onto a rooftop, knowing there is a gap between the edge of the roof and the edge of the track, makes me want to throw up. I push myself up and stumble to the opposite side of t he car, where the other faction transfers stand in a line. "We have to jump off too, then," a Candor girl says. She has a large nose and crooked teeth. "Great," a Cando r boy replies, "Because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof." "This is kind of what we signed up for, Peter," the girl points out. "Well, I'm not doing it," says an Amity boy behind me. He has olive skin and wears a brown shirt—he is the only transfer from Amity. His cheeks shine with tears. "You've got to," Christina says, "or you fail. Come on, it'll be all right." "No, it won't! I'd rather be factionless than dead!" The Amity boy shakes his head. He sounds panicky. He keeps shaking his head and staring at the rooftop, which is getting closer by the second. I don't agree with him. I would rather be dead than empty, like the factionless. "You can't force him," I say, glancing at Christina. Her brown eyes are wide, and she press her lips together so hard they change color. She offers me her hand. "Here," she says. I raise an eyebrow at her hand about to say that I don't need help, but she adds, "I just…can't do it unless someone drags me." I take her hand and we stand at the edge of the car. As it passes the roof, I count, "One…two…three!" On three we launch off the train car. A weightless moment, and then my feet slam into solid g round and pain prickles through my shins.

The jarring landing sends me sprawling on the rooftop, gravel under my cheek. I release Christina's hand. She's laughing. "That was fun," she says. Christina will fit in with dauntless thrill seekers. I brush grains of rock from my cheek. All the initiates except the Amity boy made it onto the roof, with varying levels of success. The Candor girl with crooked teeth, Molly, holds her ankle, wincing, and Peter, the Candor boy with shiny hair, grins proudly—he must have landed on his feet. Then I hear a wail. I turn my head, searching for the source of the sound. A Dauntless girl stands at the edge of the roof, staring at the ground below, screaming. Behind her a dauntless boy holds her at the waist to keep her from falling off. "Rita," he says. "Rita, calm down. Rita—" I stand and look over the edge.

There is a body on the pavement below us; a girl, her arms and legs bent at awkward angles, her hair spread in a fan around her head. My stomach sinks and I stare at the railroad tracks. Not everyone made it.

And even the Dauntless aren't safe. Rita sinks to her knees, sobbing. I turn away. The longer I watch her, the more likely I am to cry, and I can't cry in front of these people. I tell myself, as sternly as possible, that is how things work here.

We do dangerous things and people die. People die, and we move on to the next dangerous thing. The sooner that lesson sinks in, the better chance I have at surviving initiation. I'm no longer sure that I will survive initiation. I tell myself I will count to three, and when I'm done, I will move on. One. I picture the girl's body on the pavement, and a shudder goes through me. Two. I hear Rita's sobs and the murmured reassurance of the boy behind her. Three. My lips pursed, I walk away from Rita and the roof's edge. My elbow stings. I pull my sleeve up to examine it, my hand shaking. Some of the skin is peeling off, but it isn't bleeding. "Ooh. Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!" I lift my head. "Stiff" is slang for Abnegation, and I'm the only one here. Peter points at me, smirking. I hear laughter.

My cheeks heat up, and I let my sleeve fall. "Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts a man at the other end of the roof. He is older than the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and gray hair at his temples, and he stands on the ledge like it's a sidewalk. Like someone didn't just fall to her death from it. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." "You want us to jump off a ledge?" asks an erudite girl.

She is a few inches taller than I am, with mousy brown hair and big lips. Her mouth hangs open. I don't know why it shocks her. "Yes," Max says. He looks amused. "Is there water at the bottom or something?" "Who knows?" He raises his eyebrows. The crowd in front of the initiates splits in half, making a wide path for us. I look around. No one looks eager to leap off the building—their eyes are everywhere but on Max. Some of them nurse minor wounds or brush gravel from their clothes. I glance at Peter. He is picking at one of his cuticles. Trying to act casual. I am proud. It will get me into trouble someday, but today it makes me brave. I walk toward the ledge and hear snickers behind me. Max steps aside, leaving my way clear. I walk up to the edge and lo ok down. Wind whips through my clothes, making the fabric snap. The building I'm o n forms one side of a square with three other buildings. In the center of the square is a huge hole in the concrete. I can't see what's at the bottom of it. This is a scare tactic. I will land safely at the bottom. That knowledge is the only thing that helps me step onto the ledge. My teeth chatter. I can't back down now.

No t with all the people betting I'll fail behind me. My hands fumble along the collar of my shirt and find the button that secures it shut. After a few tries, I und o the hooks from collar to hem, and pull it off my shoulders. Beneath it, I wear a gray T-shirt. It is tighter than any other clothes I own, and no one has ever seen me in it before. I ball up my outer shirt and look over my shoulder, at Peter. I throw the ball of fabric at him as hard as I can, my jaw clenched. It hit s him in the chest. He stares at me. I hear catcalls and shouts behind me. I look at the hole again. Goose bumps rise on my pale arms, and my stomach lurches. If I don't do it now, I won't be able to do it at all. I swallow hard. I don't think. I just bend my knees and jump.

The air howls in my ears as the ground surges toward me, growing and expanding, or I surge toward the ground, my heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags a t my stomach. The hole surrounds me and I drop into darkness. I hit something ha rd. It gives way beneath me and cradles my body. The impact knocks the wind out of me and I wheeze, struggling to breathe again. My arms and legs sting. A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole.

I look up at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. My body shakes and I cover my face with my hands. I just jumped off a roof. I have to stand on solid ground again. I see a few hands stretching out to me at the edge of the net, so I grab the first one I can reach and pull myself across. I roll off, and I would have fallen face-first onto a wood floor if he had not caught me. "He" is the young man attached to the hand I grabbed. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. His eyes look shocked, pained and sad as if he knew me.

His hands grip my arms, but he releases me a moment after I stand upright again. "Thank you," I say. We stand on a platform ten feet above the ground.

Around us is an open cavern. "Can't believe it," a voice says from behind him. It belongs to a dark-haired girl with three piercings through her right eyebrow. She smirks at me. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." "There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," he says in a sad but proud voice which no one except me seemed to detect.

His voice is deep, and it rumbles. "What's your name?" "Um…" I don't know why I hesitate. But "Beatrice" just doesn't sound right anymore. "Think about it, you don't get to pick again." A new place, a new name. "Tris," I say firmly. "Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four." The boy—Four—looks over his shoulder and shouts, "First jumper—Tris!" A crowd materializes from the darkness as my eyes adjust. They cheer and pump their fists, and then another person drops into the net. Her screams follow her down. Christina. Everyone laughs, but they follow their laughter with more cheering. Four sets his hand on my back and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."


	5. Chapter 5:Creepy Four Dude

**Another update.**

**Yipeeeee**

**This is sort of shorter than the previous chapter but it is a filler chapter so I guess its okay**

**Enjoy **

I was always meant to be here because I have always admired the dauntless while pretending to be the perfect abnegation child it was a hard choice but I knew I made the right one. Funnily though, I wasn't as skinny as other abnegation which was surprising since I had never done any type working out and I have small but noticeable muscles.

Lauren took the dauntless born to their dormitories since they didn't need a tour but when we were still together in one group I met a boy, Uriah. He was funny, cute and kept on cracking jokes every now and then about the instructors and initiation but not so loud that he may get caught by them. Also telling all his experiences out here in dauntless from what I could tell it was meant for the strong and brave but listening to him was fascinating also amazing.

That four instructor dude was really creeping me out. Every now and then he locked eyes with me he looked as if he was remembering something painful and a flash of recognition went through his eyes before his blank-face demeanor was back.

When we split up, us transfers were shown around the place and the two most fascinating parts I found of the dauntless compound were: the chasm and the cafeteria.

There were reasons behind both places the chasm just mesmerized me and the cafeteria well let's just say I was astounded by the fact that the ceiling didn't collapse by the amount of noise they were making.

When we entered the cafeteria it went silent for a few milliseconds **note** it that I said milliseconds probably to turn around and gaze at the newbies before they burst out in cheers and kept yelling at the top of their lungs.

After a long lunch of various people asking me that why I had never had a hamburger throughout my life and me answering that abnegation always ate plain food with Christina butting into the conversations here and there and a few candors teasing me and insulting me for being a stiff.

After finishing the last piece of my hamburger Christina dragged me into the dauntless shopping center after hearing the announcement that we were given 100 points worth of buying new clothes etc. over there everything was pretty much black and it wasn't like I was eager to do all the shopping.

By the time we were done with all the shopping my knees were buckling under the weight of all the bags Christina handed me. With rate at she was going I was sure she would be out of points soon. Every now and then I whined and complained but it did not annoy her or tire her out. After, (literally) going in and out of every store twice she finally agreed back to go back to the dormitories.

When we reached I was exhausted and fell face first on my bed while Christina went ranting on and on about the adorable clothes, hand bags and shoes she had seen. Soon enough though everyone ran out to avoid listening to Christina's talk. The dormitory was soon empty except Will and I. however I was pretty sure Will liked her and that's why was still listening to her long rant.

Bored out of my mind and tired I quickly fell into a deep sleep. I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I sat up and the first thing I saw that there was no one else in the dormitory. And the person's hand shaking me awake definitely wasn't Christina. They were warm, calloused and rough hands. Looking up I saw my initiation instructor four. His face was serious and eyes full of pain. Taking a deep breath he whispered.

"We need to talk"

**Ooooooh cliffy**

**This is not edited. **

**Oh one thing I won't update for a long time after this because well I am busy but also because I want to write a decently long and fluffy next chapter. So I don't exactly know when the next chapter will be out**

**Follow, vote and comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I thank sarah88 who was a guest user and left a comment and that really motivated me to write this chapter. Thanks.**

At first I was startled, I mean who wouldn't be? Someone wakes you up, while you are sleeping and says 'We need to talk' in this really creepy voice and then give you this stare, which he has been giving you all day. Basically the definition of weirdness. My sleepiness took over my shock and I just wanted to go back to sleep, which I did. I slumped back down on the bed but then I felt someone shaking me again.

I groaned and turned sitting up again. I stared at Four blankly.  
He said, "We need to talk, hurry other intiates might come!" with more urgency in his voice.  
Suppresing another groan, I asked in a dazed voice "Why? What happened? "

Hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Y-you don't remember?"

I swear I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Never mind, this is not the place to talk, we have to talk someplace private. Follow me."

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm sure I am not going to follow some instructor whom I just met! What do you think, I am an idiot?" I replied.

"No no no this is not happening, You have to remember! If you don't come willing, I will drag you there." he threatened.

"Fine fine, don't be... rude."

He led me out of the dorms and into the chasm. Needless to say I was freaked out. I mean who comes to someone in the middle of the night. He led me to a eerie place, it seemed like a store room. I could tell because there was a bunch of supplies lying everywhere on the floor. Mops, brooms, you name it.

He stopped and turned causing me to bump into his chest with an 'oof'. I pulled back and glared at him "What do you want?" I hissed.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Bea, you have to remember me, please tell me you remember me, I can't lose you, not again!"

"Okay, hold your horses. What are you talking about and who's this Bea girl that you mentioned."

Yeah, I learned a thing or two from Christina.

"My full name is Beatrice, but I don't know why you have to bring that up."

His face fell. I could literally see it in his eyes, but seriously I couldn't care less. Who did he think he was? I turned to walk away but instead my hand was held and I was pulled back in a hard chest. I hit my head again; this was probably gonna give me some serious headaches.

"You don't remember the times we had in Abnegation? I was your first boyfriend, your first kiss. Everything. What happened to you? We both loved each other."

"Hold up. You were in Abnegation? You sure don't look like one." I observed before he started muttering to himself.

"Okay, you know what. We can start over. everything will be fine. Now I just need to know why you don't remember anything."

"You must be Tobias."

Realisation struck me, and I continued with my voice full of hatred, "The guy who betrayed his father by joining the Dauntless."

**Oh yeah! I made tris sassy. do you think i should transform her back to the original girl she was? comment!**

**One more thing: how do you pronounce Tobias:**

**is it toe-bi-as**

**or to-bias**

**Also remember this was written on my phone so editing sucks probably will do it sometime later on my laptop.**

**Byeeee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm dragging this part out a bit too much but bear with me alright**

"Wha-what? No! I didn't betray him. The man knew it was the consequences of his actions," he said spitefully and for a moment I felt sorry for Marcus who had this ungrateful, heartless person as a son.

"What actions? Do you mean the ones he suffered through after his wife died and you left? The ones where he was crying because he missed you two? "

Four or rather Tobias looked speechless, he stared at me as if I had grown another head.

"You're such an ungrateful son aren't you? You don't even care what you do to your own family. You were never worthy for abnegation, always rebelling, destroying what little respect we had in this society when you changed your faction."

"If you don't know what you're talking about don't ever say anything," he said in a cold, quiet whisper." And if you actually think about it, you're not any better than I am. If I am not mistaken you changed your faction too and your parents looked pretty heartbroken at that, don't you think? Didn't you do the exact thing like me? If you're talking about betrayal what about you, huh? Right after Caleb. Oh, and unlike you I have a good reason as to why I changed unlike **you**."

I couldn't help it I let my tears fall out. These words may not affect another person but it did hurt me. My personality may be changing to dauntless standards but I was still abnegation at heart.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have brought it up." he sounded miserable.

"You know what I am surprised I even let you drag me out of bed. Don't expect more of these . . . meetings anytime soon or maybe never. I don't even know what I was thinking when I came with you."

And I walked away leaving him standing alone.

**Tobias/four**

I lost her, again.


	8. note

I have an account on wattpad as well with the same stories. I am the same author on both websites and I want people to stop PMing me on wattpad that I have plagiarized it. An update is coming soon.

user/booksaremylife10


	9. Chapter 8

**I legit do not know what was going on in this chapter. I need comments you guys!**

The next morning, when training started Tobias kept looking at me. But I ignored him. He even attempted to talk to me but one death stare later, he went back to showing initiates how to use guns properly.

Last night when he was comparing me to Caleb, that was just low.

My mood had changed completely since I met him last night I barely talked or ate. Just like my old self in abnegation. Here I thought I had changed. This was supposed to be a fresh start for me. As much as I hated it in Abnegation, I wanted to go back. It was definitely better than living in this hell hole. Yet no one ever gets what they want. Being divergent, I had realized, I never really would fit in anywhere. Becoming factionless would the best choice.

Nowadays, having sore muscles was normal and sleep was vital. Sleep was definitely something we were always deprived of.

"Wake up initiates, meet me in the mess hall in a minute. We have places to be and if you don't want to be a part of it, we will happily make you factionless."

I woke up to the sound of Eric yelling. I think I felt his spit on my face and he was standing on the other side of the room. I blinked drowsily to see everyone scrambling get ready, I tried to get up yet my eyes closed and I fell back into a peaceful slumber.

"Tris. Tris! Get up for christ's sake."

"Hmm? wha-," I stopped abruptly when I rolled around coming face to face with Tobias. Again. "What do you want I thought I told you to get lost," I hissed at him.

"Oh well, Miss feisty unless you want to become factionless I would advise you to wake up right now. You're lucky I even stayed back waiting for you and convinced eric to move on without you."

I got up and looked around and realized he was right there was no one around.

"Shit."

"Just hurry up I think you can still make it."

"Thank you."

"What?" he looked bewildered.

"Thank you."

"Just- go get ready."

After about 10 minutes of the gentle swaying of the train in complete silence, I said, "So where are we going?"

"Be patient."

A few minutes later he said, "We're here."

I jumped off, him following me.

I turned towards him, narrowing my eyes. "Where are the others?"

"A little further in, come on."

We went through a clearing and I saw a silhouette of a Ferris wheel in the distance. a sudden wave of pain came over me and I clutched my head and collapsed. I closed my eyes and I heard laughter and saw a couple in each others embrace, both abnegation, on one of the carts in the Ferris wheel.

"Whats wrong?" His face loomed over me filled with worry.

"Nothing it's nothing. Come on it's right here." He extended his hand and pulled me up. We walked some more before I saw Eric.

"Oh look, the stiffs finally here, Four what took so long. I looked towards Tobias. His face was impassive. A paintball gun was shoved into my hand.

"Let's play."

**Hello! In about a week, a new story will be posted on my collab account . I'm really pumped for this story, I'm writing it with my two best friends. It's new territory for me, action/adventure/mystery with a dash of romance. *winks* 'Miles to Matryoshka' features a multilingual nun, a teddy bear with strangely violent tendencies and a Hermione-Grangerish russian, as they follow the trail of some dolls, a few bits of paper and a strangely poetic description should be posted soon!**

**It will be on wattpad.**

user/chaoticbrunettes


End file.
